<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lesson’s Learned by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822414">Lesson’s Learned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT, NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:22:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Donghyuck made a racist comment on a V-Live, Johnny had to tell him what he did wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lesson’s Learned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty short but I hope you enjoy :]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghyuck and the rest of NCT Dream had been filming a V-Live to celebrate their comeback “BOOM”. They were talking and having fun when Donghyuck started bringing up certain things about the members in the music video. When it was Chenle’s turn, he commented on his “octopus hair”. </p><p>     Obviously, many fans were angered by this outwardly racist comment, but it wasn’t just the fans. A few fellow members were also disappointed, the biggest one being Johnny.</p><p>    Johnny grew up in Chicago, meaning he was obviously unsheltered from black culture. He knew what was and what wasn’t racist. So when he went on Twitter and saw what Donghyuck had said, he was furious.</p><p>     When Donghyuck came back from the Dream dorms to get something he left with 127, Johnny made sure to pull him aside. He was happy they shared a room so it would be easier. </p><p>     “Hey, Donghyuck. Can you come talk to me for a sec?” Johnny said lightly with a smile, as to not look suspicious. The rest of 127 already knew what Johnny was up to, and they wanted nothing to do with it. </p><p>    “Yeah, what’s up?” Donghyuck asked as Johnny pulled him into their shared room and closed the door.</p><p>    “You remember that live you did with Dream a couple days ago?” Johnny asked, seeming a little more on edge now. Donghyuck just nodded his head to show he understood.</p><p>     “You haven’t opened Twitter since then, right?” Johnny really hoped he hadn’t, as much as he was disappointed in Donghyuck he still didn’t want him to deal with all of the hate he was getting. Donghyuck only shook is head a little, wearily. He went to grab his phone and open Twitter but Johnny stopped him. </p><p>    “Don’t open it, you won’t like it. I’ll tell you what’s happening myself,” Johnny said with a sigh. “Hyuck you said something during the live that just- it wasn’t okay.”</p><p>    “I did?” He sounded worried. </p><p>    “Yes, Donghyuck, you did. And it was incredibly rude....I don’t think you realize just how much you fucked up,” His tone started to lose its sympathy, more stern than before.</p><p>    “You had compared Chenle’s cornrows to octopus tentacles!” Johnny snarled out. Donghyuck was beginning to get scared. Johnny never got mad, he’d never heard his voice this intense. But he still failed to see his fault, even with the yelling. </p><p>     “Hyung, I really don’t know what I did,” He said with a bratty tone, despite being a little scared.</p><p>     “DONGHYUCK!” Johnny shouted with a harsh voice. “Cornrows are a popular hair style for African Americans! You insulted a entire culture by saying that!” Johnny was mad, Johnny was really mad. He was trying his best not to be too loud but he knows that all of 127 definitely heard him release his anger.</p><p>    Donghyuck flinched a bit when his name was yelled. Johnny’s words sunk in, a heavy pit forming in his stomach.</p><p>    “Do you even realize the amount of hate you’re getting right now?!” Johnny yelled at him. Donghyuck began to cry just thinking about the reactions online. </p><p>    Johnny’s distressed face softened when he saw Donghyuck shakily sit down on his bed and pull his legs into his chest, crying. He had lost his temper. He had hurt Donghyuck too much. </p><p>    “Hyuck, I’m sorry for yelling. I didn’t mean to make you cry. I’m really sorry. I should’ve just told you formally. I totally lost my cool.” He went to sit next to Donghyuck on the bed and right as he did, Donghyuck uncurled from the ball and buried his head in Johnny’s chest. Without thinking, Johnny wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s small frame.</p><p>    “How much hate am I getting, Johnny Hyung?” He said with a wavering voice. Johnny’s heart sunk when he heard the small, nasally whine. </p><p>    “It doesn’t matter, baby. Just ignore what they’re saying,” Johnny said as he slowly rubbed Donghyuck’s back to calm him down. He guessed it worked because Donghyuck stopped crying soon after. </p><p>    “I’m sorry, Hyung,” He sniffed, really starting to feel guilty for his words. “Thank you for telling me.”</p><p>    “That’s what I’m here for, Hyuckie.”</p><p>    “I love you, Hyung.”</p><p>    “I love you too, Hyuck.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>